Attraction is a Dangerous Thing (Part Two)
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Another group of one-shots of when Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez can't seem to keep their hands off of each other due to their sexual attraction for one another even though there are times when they probably should. (Rated M for heavy sexual content)
1. Ms Montez,,,Please Stay After Class

**Hey All! If you have read "East High: When Everyone Says Goodbye, They Say Hello" (if you haven't, what are you waiting for? Go read now – or wait until after you read this), you will know that I have decided to write a Part Two to the "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" series of one-shots. **

**Now, if you haven't read the original "Attraction" series – it's ok if you haven't because it's not really a continuation (the first one-shot of this group, however, will be some kind of continuation from the first one-shot in the last "Attraction" group of one-shots). And if you had read the "Attraction" series – great! If you remember how the final one-shot ended, please don't let that distract you from reading these one-shots because for these one-shots – they will NOT be connected with one another. **

**Now, let me explain what the Part Two of this means. Like I said in the previous paragraph – it's not a continuation. BUT each one-shot will be similar stories. Like the relationships will be similar but they'll be done differently. I hope you understand where I'm coming from. You probably will understand as you read the one-shots especially if you have read Part One. **

**I hope this author's note makes sense. If not, I apologize. I basically have a different vision for one of the one-shots in the "Attraction" group and wanted to do it again which lead me to thinking of doing each one-shot differently as well. That's basically it. **

**Here is a quick thing – each one-shot will match up with the one-shots from Part One so they will be in the same order but with new titles. **

**Again – all the one-shots in this series of one-shots will be M-rated for heavy sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with these kind of stories, you may not want to read as these one-shots will be mainly sexual content. But if you are comfortable with these kinds of stories – I hope you're ready because these are going to be good (better than the original ones). So sit back and enjoy!**

Story #1 Synopsis: Gabriella Montez finishes reading her essay in front of her class, an essay all about sexual attraction. Little does she know just how much her essay is turning her young Health professor, Troy Bolton on. Class is dismissed but Mr. Bolton asks Gabriella to stay and read her essay one more time so he can live out his fantasy in reality. (This one, you may want to read the first one-shot in the previous "Attraction" series of one-shots so it's not seem as random.)

* * *

**Ms. Montez…Please Stay After Class**

Gabriella speaks.

Troy Bolton sits at his desk. He watches her as she speaks. He shifts uncomfortably at every word that comes out of her mouth: _Ovulation. Chemical Reactions. Physical Attractiveness. The sound and the smells. _Troy feels his pants tightening up. He grabs a hold of his chair's arm rests to stop himself from getting up and attacking her silky skin.

He shakes his head at the thought. He looks away from her and looks over at the other students. He can't help but notice that she has the attention of every guy in the class. _No. She's mine. _Troy shakes his head again as he looks back at Gabriella seeing her lips move. He knows how attractive she is. He knows how _sexy_ she is. And any guy would kill to have her. But she's _his. _

"Thank you," he hears her sexy voice say.

Troy clears his head realizing that she was finished with her essay and he notices her eyes on his, "Very well, Ms. Montez. You may leave the paper on my desk."

"Yes, Mr. Bolton," she nods her head and walks over to his desk and places the paper on his desk giving him a smile before she turns around to walk over and sit at her desk.

"Well," Troy clears his throat and sits up in his chair as he looks around his class seeing everyone looking at him waiting for him to call the next person up but he brings his hand up to his look at his watch noticing there's 20 minutes left, "I think that's all the time we have today. We can finish the rest of the essays next week. Make sure you leave them on my desk before you walk out."

Even though the students were confused since there was definitely still time left in class, they put their stuff away in their bags and stood up from their desks. Gabriella slowly puts her notebook away as she watches her classmates putting their essays on his desk and walking out the door. She wonders why he ended class early. She shrugs her shoulders as she stands up, throwing her backpack strap over her shoulder and taking her purse in her hand. She walks towards the door.

"Ms. Montez," Troy looks over at her near the door and she turns towards him with a questionable look in her eyes, "Please stay after class…I would like to speak with you about your essay."

"Ok," she says as she hears an immature 'ooo' coming from one of her classmates who was the last one to leave the room, "Was there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" Troy asks as he looks around to make sure that everyone else was gone before he stands up from behind his desk and he makes his way over to her, "Yes. Definitely something wrong, Ms. Montez."

She sees his bright blue eyes go dark. She bites her lower lip to stop herself from grinning. _Oh…I turned him on. _Troy walks close to her. She backs up against the door feeling her backpack pushing against her. He closes in on her and she looks up at him expecting him to kiss her. He looks down at her lips and then back up to her eyes giving her a smirk as he pushes closer to her. Troy reaches his hand behind her, clicking the lock to lock the door and he then reaches to roll down the curtain to block the door window so no one can see through.

"You have no idea how hard it is," he touches her shoulder grabbing a hold of her backpack strap and slides it down her arm letting it fall to the floor, "to hear you talking about sexual attraction and not being able to touch you."

He glides his hand down her arm and he reaches her hand to grab her purse, taking it out of her hand and putting it on the floor, and then pushes himself closer so their pelvises are touching and he moves his face down to the crease of her neck, "not being able to smell you."

Gabriella moans at the feeling as she feels him taking a sniff of her neck and closes her eyes as she moves her head to the side, "Mr. Bolton."

Troy smirks against her skin before he carefully pulls away and backs away from her. He chuckles as he hears her groan at the feeling and she opens her eyes to glare at him. Troy winks at her as he continues backing away from her and turns to sit in his chair behind his desk.

"What are you doing?" She turns to look at him.

"Well," he looks at her as he grabs the pile of papers and runs through them before he grabs one of them and takes it out looking at it, "I was just going to grade your paper."

"Mr. Bolton," she takes a couple steps forward towards his desk, "you…you…"

"I…what, Ms. Montez?" He looks up at her with a smirk on his face as he looks her up and down until he lands on her eyes, "Did I turn you on?"

"What do you think?" She hisses.

"Now you know I felt during your presentation," he chuckles as he looks down at his desk.

"But that wasn't my fault!" She exclaims as she crosses her arms, "You knew what my essay was going to be about. Hello…You were there when I thought of it."

"Oh…I know I was there," he sits back in his chair as he remembers the first time she walked into his office and asked him about sexual attraction, "My desk remembers too."

Gabriella shakes her head as she moves to stand in front of his desk and she places her hands on his desk leaning forward, "Troy."

"Gabriella," he says as he looks at her and hands her the paper in his hand.

She grabs the paper and looks down at it, "My paper?"

"Yes," he smirks up at her and nods his head towards the podium, "I would like you to read your essay again out loud."

"Why?"

"I would like to hear it again just to make sure I give you the right grade," he sits back into his chair nodding his head towards the podium again, "you want that 'A' right?"

Gabriella raises her right eyebrow as she is still confused. She stands straight up and holds the paper in her hand looking at it before looking back at him. She sees the smirk. _He has a fantasy. Well then…Let's give Mr. Bolton what he wants. _She pulls the paper close to her giving him a nod in the head before she turns around and walks towards the podium.

Troy watches her walk over. His eyes rest on her hips as they sway side to side. His eyes go back up resting on her neck. Biting his lower lip, he holds onto his arm rests as he did before. _Not yet, Bolton. Not yet. _Gabriella places the paper on the podium and rests her hands on either side of it. She looks forward towards the empty class.

"When it comes to attraction – there's always the curiousness and the questions of what exactly causes someone to be attracted to someone else," Gabriella begins, "and after doing some research, it was interesting to find that there are many different components when it comes to attraction especially sexual attraction…"

As she continues reading her essay, Troy slowly moves his chair back and stands up. He walks around his desk and slowly walk towards her. He stops a few steps behind her.

"It can be how someone looks or what they wear, how they smell, and definitely how they touch," she pauses and grunts as she feels him against her.

Troy pushes his body against her resting his pelvis against her butt and rests his chest against her back as he moves his left hand to rest it on her hip and his other hand up to her neck to move hair away as he whispers against her skin, "Keep going."

Gabriella gulps as she tightens her grip on the podium and clears her throat before she continues, "Any touch can create friction between two people. It could just be a brush in the hand," Troy moves his hand underneath the hem of the shirt and carefully brushes his fingers against her heated skin and he can feel her tremble, "And there are different sensitive spots a person can touch on a person that will grow the attraction."

"Hmm," Troy pushes her against the podium and he runs his hand against her skin under her shirt as his other hand runs down her arm, "where are those spots, Ms. Montez?"

"Troy..." she moans as she can feel his breath against her neck.

"Nuh-huh Ms. Montez," he whispers against her skin, "while we're grading your paper, it's only right that you call me Mr. Bolton."

Troy smirks as she gasps feeling his hardened member against her and he can feel her tense and she tightens her grip on the podium, "Mr. Bolton…"

"Tell me where," he whispers as his left hand continues roaming his fingers against her skin as his right hand slides her sleeve down from her shoulder.

"Some of the spots could be on one's shoulder," she moans slightly as she feels his lips touch her shoulder and she struggles to continue reading, "one's neck," he moves his lips along her shoulder moving it up to her neck and she moves her head to the side giving him more access as she looks at her paper with hazy eyes, "and behind one's ear."

Troy opens his mouth letting his tongue glide along her skin from her neck up to the spot behind her ear. Gabriella moans as he hits the right spot. He leaves open wet kisses behind her ear and sucks slightly. His hands continue to roam. His right hand goes down to touch the hem of her shirt and he slowly moves it up. Gabriella moves her arms so he can pull the shirt off of her and he throws it to the side, then rests his hands on her waist.

"Please continue, Ms. Montez," he says as his lips attach to the back of her neck, "by the way I love the color."

Gabriella moans as she remembers she's wearing red, the color she knows he loves and the color that tends to attract another person, "As stated before – what someone wears can attract another person's eye. It can be the color which I've found that red is the most popular color but it's also the type of clothing that someone can be wearing."

"I love what you're wearing," he whispers against her skin and he lowers his lips down her back, "or better what you're not wearing."

"God…Mr. Bolton," she whispers feeling aroused, "I can't…"

"You're not done yet, Ms. Montez…"

His lips continue touring her back and his hands glide along her skin. He moves his lips back up and pushes him back against her as his hands go around her waist. His right hand moves up her stomach as his left hand goes down to slightly touch her pant-covered crotch. Gabriella arches her crotch towards his hand. Troy smirks as his lips attack her neck.

"Tell me what happens, Ms. Montez…"

Gabriella opens her mouth letting her tongue run over her lips to wet them as they are dry, "Now the question is what happens to someone when they are sexually attracted to someone…their hands can become sweaty, their body aches for a touch…"

"Do you ache for my touch, Ms. Montez?" He whispers as his hand reaches the zipper of her pants and slowly pulls it down and inserts a couple fingers down her pants to place his hand over her panties, her _wet _panties, "Oh…It feels like you do."

"Oooh….Mr. Bolton," Gabriella moans throwing her head back onto his shoulder.

Troy nibbles her neck and whispers huskily in her ear, "Ms. Montez…I think you need to continue."

"How am I…" Gabriella moans as he inserts one of his fingers underneath her panties, "supposed to….continue?"

He slowly removes his hand out from her panties and pushes her forward so she's pushed against the podium and his body is holding her against it with his tight pants fighting against her, "Just a little bit more, baby."

Gabriella holds the podium as she picks her head back up and looks down at the paper trying hard to focus as he moves his hands to the waistband of her pants, slowly moving them down her legs leaving her in her red lace bra and panties, "In my findings, you can't always pick who you are sexual attracted to. Who your body calls for. Who your eyes look at. But what you can control is how you react to the attraction you have for another person."

"Hmm," Troy smirks and kisses the back of her shoulder before moving his lips to her ear, "So, Ms. Montez…how exactly are you going to react?"

"Depends," she removes her hands from the podium and carefully turns herself around to face him and she moves her hands to rest on his shoulders, "Did I get my A?"

Troy looks at her. At the woman in front of him. His eyes roam down to get a good look at the _sexy_ woman in front of him. His eyes roam back up slowly looking at every curve of her, resting his eyes on her lacy bra that's calling for him, and then looks her in the eyes. He rests his hands on her naked waist.

"Absolutely," he pulls her close to him and connects their lips together.

Gabriella moves her arms wrapping them around his neck. She pulls him closer to deepen their kiss. She opens her mouth pushing her tongue out, licking his bottom lip and he gladly opens his mouth letting her tongue in his. Their tongues connect and battle for domination begins. Troy moves his left hand to her back resting it on her lower back as his right hand glides up her body and rests it to the side of her breasts. He pushes her back against the podium.

Troy pulls away, when air is needed, but quickly attaches his lips to her jawline as his right thumb moves and runs over her bra-covered nipple. Gabriella moans and arches her chest closer to his hand. He lowers his lips down to her neck and kisses along her skin until he finds her pulse. She moves her head to the side giving him more access. He opens his mouth and sucks on her pulse. She pushes his head closer to her neck and he sucks harder.

"Oooh," she moans closing her eyes, "Mr. Bolton…"

A smirk forms on his lips as he lowers his lips down to her collarbone. His right hand squeezes her lower back as his lips continue to lower down to her chest. He continues to move his thumb over her lace-covered hardened nipple as his lips run across her chest. He moves his lips to the swell of her right breast and he opens his mouth letting his tongue wet her skin, inserting in under her lace. Gabriella arches her chest.

Troy stops his thumb movements and glides his had to her back reaching for the clasp, releasing it and letting her bra fall down to the floor. He pulls his face back and looks at her perky breasts that belong to _him. _He moves both of his hands to them. He takes the right breast in his left and takes her left breast in his right, and he pushes them up and massages them.

Gabriella moans loudly at the feeling, "Oh my…"

"You…are…so…beautiful…and sexy," he smirks as he looks her over, "God…you drive me crazy, Ms. Montez."

Before she can say anything, he quickly leans in and takes her right nipple in his mouth and bites down on her, "OOOOHHHH."

She starts to breath heavily as she leans against the podium throwing her head back as his mouth does wonders on her breast. Troy runs is tongue over her nipple after he finishes biting it and he then slowly moves his mouth over to her left breast. He takes the nipple in his mouth and nibbles on it as his right hand glides down her body. Gabriella arches against his hand as he places it over her crotch.

Troy moves away from her breast and looks at her as he runs his hand over her lace-covered crotch whispering huskily, "You like how that feels, sexy?"

She opens her eyes to see him staring at her with dark blue eyes and she whispers, "Yes."

"How about this?" He asks as he pushes his hand closer and pinches the lace.

"Mmmhmm."

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispers against her lips and he takes a hold of her panties and rips them off of her and he looks down smirking before he looks back at her, "Oops…it looks like you're going to have to buy new ones."

Troy takes her lips with his own as he moves his hand to touch her sensitive but heated center. She moans against his lips and arches her center towards his hand. He continues to smirk against her lips as he carefully inserts his pointer finger. Troy swallows Gabriella's moan as he touches her. Touches her walls. And then, he carefully inserts his thumb joining his pointer finger in the best tour of his life. She trembles against his hand. He pinches the insides of her.

"Mmmhmm…" she moans against his lips.

He pulls his mouth away from hers and he decides to just watch her as his fingers continue moving inside her.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, "Please…"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Bolton…"

"Ms. Montez…I think you have to tell me what you want," he smirks as he moves his other hand's pointer finger up and down her body feeling goose bumps along the way.

"Hmmm," she moans loudly as he pinches her insides, "Faster….please."

Troy inserts another finger as he pushes in deeper and rests his other hand on her waist to hold her stead as he starts to shake. He pushes his body against her as his fingers pull in and out faster. He twirls them and touches her in places even she didn't know existed. _God. _She closes her eyes as she moves to lay her head on his shoulder. Troy smiles as he leans forward to attach his lips to her naked shoulder.

"Mr. Bolton…." She says breathlessly against his shoulder, "I'm going to…"

He nibbles her shoulder as he slowly removes his fingers from her. She hisses against him and he smirks as he pulls away from her. She opens her eyes and glares at him as she feels her insides burning and wanting to release.

"Troy," she groans as she moves her hands to rest on his neck and moves them towards his shirt collar, "I can't wait any longer," she moves her hands down and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt as they stare at each other, "I. Need. You. Inside of me. Now."

She finishes unbuttoning his shirt. He slides it off his shoulders as she runs her fingers over his pecs. She lowers her fingers and finds his belt buckle. He pushes himself closer to her as he slowly undoes the belt and pulls it through, throwing it across the room. She takes the zipper and moves it down before she pushes his pants down. He kicks them away. Gabriella looks him up and down resting her eyes on his boxer briefs with a definite bulge.

Gabriella moves her hand to touch his boxer brief, over his crotch. She hears a hitch coming from the _sexy _man in front of her. She smirks as she reaches the waist band, moving her body close to his so her breasts rub against his naked body, and she pushes his boxer briefs down. With one more kick, he kicks them away over by his pants. Skin to skin they are. Together. In the classroom. Naked.

"I want this," she presses her finger to his hardened member before she arches her waist forward to create friction between them as she looks at him with want in her eyes, "in me."

"With pleasure."

Gabriella groans as he pushes her against the podium and quickly enters her. Troy presses his lips to hers to swallow the groan. He pushes in deeper before pulling himself out and then back in. She moans against his lips. She wraps her arms around him running her hands all over his back leaving scratches as he pulls out and back in again.

Troy pulls away from her lips but then quickly attaches his lips to her neck. Gabriella moves her head to the side, closing her eyes, and she moans at the feeling. She feels her hardened nipples against his toned body. There's no room in between them. He kisses her along her neck and moves his lips down to her shoulder.

"Ooooo," she moans as she pushes her waist closer to his making him go deeper in her.

"That's it, baby," he whispers huskily against her skin as he pumps into her quicker and faster, "That's it."

"Ah…shit!" She screams loudly as she moves her head down onto his shoulder.

Gabriella opens her mouth to bite down on his shoulder. Troy moans at the feeling. It gives him the urge to pump even faster and dangerously harder into her. She leaves her mouth on his shoulder trying to fight the scream that's threatening to fill the room. He pushes her harder against the podium as his lips continue to move against her shoulder.

He glides his right hand down her body resting it against her left leg's thigh and he slowly raises it so he can push himself even deeper in her. Gabriella wraps her leg around his waist and she feels his hand glide against her hot naked skin. Toy rest his hand against her him as he continues pumping inside her.

"Troy," Gabriella whispers breathlessly against his shoulder, "Faster."

"Your wish is my command."

Troy pulls himself completely out of her. Gabriella hisses but then screams in ecstasy as he pushes roughly back into her and he pumps as hard and fast as he can. He opens his mouth and nibbles against her shoulder and then up to her neck.

"OOOOOOH!"

"Gabriella!"

"Troy…OhMyGod…"

He sucks on her neck as he pumps and pumps. He touches every part of her. Gabriella can barely hold herself up but is so grateful for his strong arms and the steadiness of the podium. _This is one strong podium. _Troy pumps out and then back in. He feels it coming.

"Baby…come with me."

"Troy!" She screams against him, "I'm coming."

"Gabriella!"

"Troy!"

"Yes baby!"

Troy pumps in and out of her for another five times before come down at the same time. Together. Gabriella moves her head down to rest her forehead against him as her breath quickens. Troy breathes heavily as his head falls on her shoulder and he carefully lets Gabriella move her leg down from his waist. He moves his hand close to their crotch as he slowly pulls himself out. Before she can hiss against him, he rests his hand on her center giving it a slight massage.

He picks his head up which causes her to pick hers up and he gives her a smile as his hand continues his motions on her heated center, "Are you ok? That was a little rougher than usual."

"Yes," she whispers nodding her head, "that was…"

"Amazing?"

Gabriella giggles as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck, "Oh…yes."

"That was by far the best grading session I have ever had," Troy smirks at her as he rests both of his hands on her waist.

"I'm glad to help," she leans up to give him a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you for my A."

"You definitely deserve it," he says, "and I mean it. You truly earn your grades. This," he gives her a nod towards their clothes on the floor, "is just extra. Even if this never happened, you would still be getting an A in the class."

"I know," she says knowing that it means it.

"So," he says, "have any plans tonight?"

"Well I have to study for my other classes," she says and looks at him, "you can come over my apartment and grade your other papers while I study…if you want?"

"I'd love to."

They give each other another kiss before gathering up their clothes and put them back on. Gabriella gives Troy a kiss before she walks out of the classroom. Troy watches her with a smile on his face. _Yep. Definitely glad I through that 'Never Date a Student' rule out of the window. _He packs up the papers from his desk placing them into his bag. He throws the bag over his shoulder before he walks towards the door. He looks over at the podium shaking his head with a smirk before he opens the door and walks out.

* * *

**There we go! I'm not sure about the ending but I didn't know how to 'close' it so that's how the ending came to be. But I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing this one even though it gave me some issues in the middle (slight writer's block). **

**What did you think? Did you enjoy the two characters attraction to one another? Please let me know by leaving me a review!**

**I have four more one-shots for this series coming out (again they will be similar to the other "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" group of one-shots, just done differently). The next one will be called "It'll Be Our Little Secret" so keep an eye out for that one (definitely looking forward to writing that one). **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. It'll Be Our Little Secret

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you for reading and reviewing the first one-shot of this series. It means a lot to see that you are enjoying it. Every writer's hope is to have people enjoy their writing so again – it means a lot to me when I see a new review or that there are people who are reading it. So keep them coming! **

**Now, I want to be clear again about these one-shots. Only the first one was a "part two" to one of the original one-shots (first one). The rest of the one-shots in this series are similar characters and stories but done differently which is exciting for me to play around with. Then, in the end – you can decide which versions of the one-shots you liked best. Fun, right? It is for me! **

**I hope you continue to enjoy reading these. Also, please leave a review at the end. Again, always look forward to hearing what my readers think. **

**NOW, to this one-shot. It is a Rated M one-shot for heavy sexual content (as all of them are). If you are uncomfortable with these types of stories or scenes, you may not want to read but I definitely appreciate that you are giving it a shot. **

**So, sit back and relax, and enjoy this story!**

Story #2 Synopsis: Gabriella Montez is attracted to her older sister's sexy boyfriend, Troy Bolton. She's left alone one night for a couple hours. Troy comes over looking for his girlfriend but finds Gabriella instead. What happens when she tries to seduce him? Will he walk out or give in to his urges?

* * *

**It'll Be Our Little Secret**

Gabriella steps out of her shower and she reaches over for her red towel, grabbing it and wraps it around her body. She walks over to the vanity and looks herself in the mirror. She grabs a hair tie, that's resting on the vanity, and brings it to her hair tying it up to a messy bun. She, then, grabs her makeup bag and grabs blush and lip gloss carefully putting it on. She smirks at herself in the mirror. _Perfect. _Closing her lip gloss, she puts it back in the bag putting it on the vanity.

She turns from her vanity and walks over to the door, opening it and walking out to her bedroom. Gabriella looks around her room seeing it clean and she puts her hand to her towel before walking over to her closet. She scans through it before finding what she was looking for. She continues to smirk as she pulls the black _sexy_ see-through lace & mesh babydoll nightgown and her tiny black v-string thong out of the closet **(link or description of nightgown on profile – recommended to look at it)**. She walks over and rests it on the bed. _He won't be able take his eyes off of me. _

Who's the _he? _Troy Bolton, her sister's _sexy _boyfriend that Gabriella is attracted to. She can't help herself. With his ocean blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, muscular built body, and height – how can anyone not find him sexy? Gabriella slides her towel off of herself letting it fall to the floor and she bends down to pick up her thong. As she slides her thong up, she thinks back to half hour ago.

"_Ella!" She hears her sister call out to her. _

_Gabriella stands at the doorway between the kitchen and living room looking at her, "Yeah?"_

"_I'm going out for a few hours," she looks at Gabriella as she stands by the door, "Troy might stop by. Let him know that I'll be back in a couple hours, ok?"_

_Gabriella's eyes widen when her sister looks away but then she goes back to normal as she looks at her and nods her head, "Sure."_

And once her sister was gone, Gabriella was up the stairs and in the shower to get ready for a visit from _the _Troy Bolton. She doesn't know what's going to happen when he comes but what she does know is that'll be a night to remember or at least she _hopes. _

She pulls down the nightgown and walks over to her wall mirror that rests against her wall. She looks at herself in the mirror and adjusts the nightgown around her breasts to place the v-neck in the right spot and she lowers her eyes to see it rest above her thigh, and sees that you can see her thong through the mesh. Leaving no room for imagination. She smirks. Gabriella reaches her hands up and undoes her messy bun letting her hair fall down and resting against her shoulders. She reaches over to grab the perfume bottle off her dresser and sprays it on her a couple times before putting it back on the dresser. She gives herself one more look over, in the mirror. _Perfect. _

Gabriella turns and picks up her towel, bringing it over to the hamper near her bathroom door and throws it in there. She, then, turns to walk towards her bedroom door and she opens it before she walks out into the hallway. She walks over to the stairs and starts walking down the stairs until she hears the doorbell. _He's here. _

She walks down the last couple steps. Now slightly nervous, she walks over the front door and she takes a breath before she reaches for the knob and slowly opens the door. There he is. Perfection. Troy Bolton. He's looking down to the ground giving her an opportunity to do a quick look over: he's wearing a blue cotton shirt that's hugging his physique body, black slightly tight slacks, and sneakers. She also notices that he cut his hair. _Damn, he's hot. _

Confidence is building back up for Gabriella as she speaks, "Hey Troy."

"Hey…" he looks up and his eyes widen slightly as he looks at the woman in front of him and can't help himself as he runs his eyes over her starting from her eyes down to her chest, then down to see her toned stomach to her _tiny _thong through the see-through mesh and then down to see the nightgown barely covering her thighs as he takes a breath, "damn…" he clears his throat as he looks back up to look in her eyes, "I mean…hey Gabriella."

A seductive smirk forms on her mouth as she leans against the doorway, "How's it going?"

"Ummm….good," he clears his throat again, "Is uh…is your sister home?"

"No, she's not," Gabriella answers as she rests her hand on her stomach, "she said she'll be back in an hour or two."

"Oh…" he says and nods his head, "I guess…I'll come back then."

"You can always come in and wait for her."

"That's ok," he says quickly, "I can come back."

"Troy…You can come in. I'm not going to bite. Unless," she bites her lower lip seductively as she lowers her eyes resting them on his crotch before bringing her eyes back up, "you want me to," his eyes darken as they widen slightly and she laughs, "Chill Troy. I'm kidding. I was coming down to grab something to eat and then heading back upstairs. You can wait in the living room, if you want."

Troy looks at her as he debates whether to stay or go but he ultimately decides to say, "Ok."

Gabriella moves to the side giving him room. Troy steps into the house and as he do, their arms brush against each other and heat builds up the air. Gabriella bites her lower lip and she closes the front door. Turning around, she sees Troy walking towards the living room and she looks down his backside resting her eyes on his butt with a smirk. _I want him. _She shakes her head as she walks towards the living room. Troy sits down on the couch.

"Would you like anything?" she asks.

He looks up at her. _You would be nice. _He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. _Stop, Troy. You have a girlfriend who happens to be her sister. Remember. _

"I'm good. Thanks."

Gabriella nods. She walks away from the couch towards the kitchen. Troy can't help himself and watches her. He rests his eyes on her as she walks. He looks down to watch her hips. _Damn. _He shakes his head as he feels his pants tighten. He shifts to get more comfortable.

Gabriella glances behind her and sees him shifting on the couch. She quickly looks away as she walks into the kitchen. She walks over to the counter and leans against it. _What to do…what to do. _Don't get her wrong, she loves her sister and she would never want to hurt her. But. She wants _him _and you can't help want what you want.

Shaking her head, she walks over to the refrigerator and opens it. Looking around to see what she could eat. An idea popped into her head and she reaches it to grab a yogurt. She closes the refrigerator door and turns around, and walks back to the counter opening a drawer to grab a spoon. She opens the yogurt and throws away the lid into the garbage. Gabriella, then, walks towards the living room putting her spoon in the yogurt and takes it out putting it in her mouth.

Troy sees her walking back in with the spoon in her mouth. He feels his pants tighten just a little more. Gabriella walks over to the couch that's across the couch Troy is sitting on. She sits down onto the armrest of the couch letting her legs hang down and her nightgown rises a little showing more of her legs. Troy's mouth dries up as he looks at her.

She takes the spoon out of her mouth placing it back into the yogurt and looks at him, "So what are your plans tonight with my sister?"

"I…uh…" Troy struggles with his words as he tries to keep his eyes up, "I think we're just going to hang out or go to the movies."

"Sounds like fun," she says as she brings her spoon back up to her mouth keeping her eyes on him.

She lets the spoon hang down from her mouth in a seductive motion. Troy watches her. He watches her lips move on her the spoon. He can't help but imagine where else her lips could be. She notices the change of color in his eyes: a dark blue. She smirks as she moves the spoon slowly down from her mouth and back into the yogurt before bringing it back up to her mouth sucking on it. The heat in the room goes up as they watch each other.

"So…uhh…" Troy tries to break the silence and tension between them, "Any plans tonight?"

"Nah. Just going to go back upstairs and put a movie on," she says as she licks her spoon and roams her eyes over him, "but I have a feeling my plans are changing."

Troy gulps as he sees the hunger in her eyes. Hunger for _him. _

Gabriella licks her lower lip seductively as she _accidently_ lets a drip of the yogurt fall off her spoon and onto her chest, "Oops."

She places her spoon into her yogurt and she takes her pointer finger to her chest. Troy's breath hitches as he watches her touch her chest to wipe away the yogurt. _I'd do anything to lick it away for her. _He shakes his head as he watches her bring her finger to her mouth and she sucks on it. He brings his tongue out to lick his dry lips.

"You know, Troy…" Gabriella says with a seductive smile as she puts the yogurt down onto the coffee table and she stands up from the couch not taking her eyes off of him, "the movies could be fun and all but I think we could have some more fun tonight."

Troy gulps as she takes steps towards him. His eyes run down to her legs watching them make the motions towards him and then he looks back up to see her hunger eyes. His slacks are tight. He tenses when he feels her fingers touch his right arm that's resting on the arm rest of the couch. She runs her fingers up his arm as she walks by the couch and feels her walk behind the couch with her fingers now on his shoulder.

Gabriella stands behind him and she slowly bends down to rest her mouth against his left ear and she whispers seductively, "You and I can have some fun. More fun than you've ever had."

Troy's breath hitches as he feels her lips against his ear, and she slowly kisses the inside his ear and brings her lips to his outer ear, "Remember how I said I don't bite. I lied."

Gabriella opens her mouth and starts to slowly nibble his ear. Troy tries to fight a moan. She senses the struggle and smirks as she continues her nibbling. She brings her left hand down to rest on his chest as her right hand rests on the couch but her finger touch his back. She moves her lips to the back of his ear letting her tongue run against his skin and she sucks on it.

Troy closes his eyes and tightens his lips fighting an inner battle within himself. She continues sucking on the skin behind his ear and then she slowly lowers her lips down to his neck leaving open wet kisses against his naked skin. _He tast_es _so damn good. _She finds his pulse and nibbles on it as her left hand fingers run against his shirt covered chest. She then glides her lips back up his neck and kiss the back of his ear.

"You want me," she whispers in his ear and blows gently, "and I want you."

Troy grunts as the air of her breath tingles his insides, "We can't…"

"We can," she whispers seductively as her left hand teases his covered shirt and her tongue continues to wet his ear, "It'll be our little secret."

Gabriella continues to kiss his ear and nibbles his earlobe as her hand lowers further down south of his body until she reaches his crotch. She rests her hand there and presses down on feeling him hard. _For her. _She smirks.

"I think someone wants to play," she whispers, "Come on, sexy. Play with me. We can have so much fun. You and me."

"Mmm," he can't hold in a groan anymore as she grabs at his crotch and he throws his head back, "Gabriella…"

Gabriella smirks as she gives him one more squeeze at his crotch before slowly gliding her hand up feeling every muscle under her fingers. She picks her right hand up off the couch and runs her hand through his hair as her lips move close to his but doesn't touch them.

"I'll be in my room," she whispers seductively against his lips.

Before she could give in to his lips, she pulls away and stands up taking her hands slowly off of him. She leaves the smirk on her face as she walks away from the couch. She feels eyes on her and she turns her head to see him looking at her while his head is still back against the couch. Gabriella looks away from him and she walks towards the stairs. She grabs a hold of the railing and slowly walks up the stairs, step by step as she looks at him. Just before the last step, she leans forward on the railing to give him a seductive wink before standing straight back up and then she walks up the final step.

Gabriella takes a breath before she turns to her left walking towards her bedroom. She opens the door and walks in without closing it. She looks around her room before she walks over to her bed, and she sits down on the side of it. Pulling herself onto the bed and she leans back against her headboard letting her legs lay on the bed. She bends her left leg slightly letting her nightgown rise above her thighs and she places her right harm above her head as she rests her other arm on the bed leaving her in sexy pose as she bites her lower lip seductively. She waits.

* * *

Troy watches her walk up the stairs and can't help watch her hips sway side to side. His insides burn when she stops to give him a wink. He looks up to the ceiling when she disappears behind the wall and he hears her opening the door but doesn't hear it close. She leaves it open. _For him. _He groans as he fights the battle inside of him: should he go up or should he stay where he is?

He feels his tight pants that want to be relieved. He shakes his head as he carefully stands up. Troy turns from the couch, looks up the stairs but walks towards the front door. He reaches his right hand down to touch the knob but puts his left hand up against the wall. He groans as he places his forehead on the door as he continues to debate within himself. _You want her. But she's my girlfriend's sister. You want her. You always imagined what it would be like to touch her, taste her, and feel yourself inside her. You have your chance. She's upstairs. Waiting. For you. _

Troy closes his eyes for a second and then reopens them as he removes his hand from the knob, and he pushes himself off the wall. He turns around and walks towards the stairs, taking one step at a time. As he reaches the top of the stairs, he looks to the left to see the door open. The door where _she _is waiting for him. He walks towards the room and steps into the darkness. He looks towards the bed where he sees her lying on her bed. Troy reaches behind him to pull the door close.

He looks over at the bed and she stares at him as she bites her lower lip and wiggles her left leg in a seductive way. He takes a few steps forwards never taking his eyes off her. Troy kicks off his sneakers and reaches his hands down to the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head.

Gabriella pushes her tongue through her lips to lick her bottom lip as she looks at his physique body and then looks back up to stare at his dark blue eyes. She slowly lowers herself so she lies flat on the bed with her head on the pillow. Troy walks closer to the bed and slowly climbs on it and over her to her letting him rest his body against hers. His face near hers. They stare at each other in the dark. Troy glides his hand against her body resting it against her outer thigh pulling it up so it's bent and he looks at her.

"This is wrong," he whispers against her lips.

"But it'll feel so right," she says as she rests her left hand on the back of his head and pulls it down towards her connecting their lips together.

And he was a goner.

Gabriella runs her hand through his hair as their lips move together. Troy glides his hand from her thigh up to rest on her waist as his other holds himself up. He opens his mouth pushing his tongue through his lips and licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and his tongue shoots in tasting every part of her mouth until his tongue meets hers. They tangle their tongues together and he sucks on it before they fight for dominance. Gabriella moans against him as she glides her left hand down his back feeling his muscles against her fingers.

When air is needed, Troy slowly pulls away and they stare at each other with haze in their eyes. He looks at the _sexy_ woman beneath him and quickly leans back down to attach his lips to her jawline. He glides his lips up her jawline to her ear and he nibbles on her earlobe. Gabriella moans at the feeling. He opens his mouth and gently blows in her ear as his tongue wets the insides of her ear, and she feels the tickles against her skin. Troy smirks as he feels her tremble beneath him and he moves his lips back down her jawline.

He lowers his lips to her neck. Gabriella moves her head to the side giving him better access. He smirks against her skin as kisses along her skin until he finds her pulse. Opening his mouth, he sucks on it and licks it with his tongue.

She looks up at the ceiling with her mouth open as she moans, "Ooo."

With the hand resting on the back of his head, she pushes his head closer to her neck. He licks her exotic skin but then puts his tongue back in his mouth as he brings his teeth out to nibble on the same spot. Gabriella moans at the feeling. Troy moves his right hand back down from her waist to her outer thigh pulling her leg up so he can slowly move his hand underneath her nightgown to feel her silky skin against his fingers.

Troy lowers his lips down to her collarbone and sucks along the bone. Gabriella moans as she continues running her fingers along his spine. He bucks at the feeling letting his pelvis touch hers and they both feel how badly they want each other. _Sorry buddy…I'm taking my time with her. _He lowers his lips down to her chest reaching the lace v-neck of her nightgown. He moves his left hand off the bed and brings it to rest on the side of her breast, and he pushes her right breast up so he can taste the swell of her breast with his lips.

Gabriella arches her chest up towards his mouth. He grins against the swell of her breast and he opens his mouth letting his tongue lick the swell, and he inserts the tongue underneath the lace giving her one lick with his tongue before he slowly kisses along the lace to her left breast inserting his tongue but then uses his lips to suck on the swell of her left breast. She moans at the feeling of his hot mouth on her skin.

He removes his lips from her breast and slowly moves them down her body over her see-through nightgown but looks up at her, "You really know how to turn a guy on, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she says in an innocent tone as she looks at him with a smirk, "I just wanted to be comfortable…"

"Uh huh," he says as he presses his lips on her mesh-covered ribs and he whispers against the mesh, "you have no idea how badly I wanted to take this off of you."

"I knew you wanted me," she continues to smirk and arch her body up towards him.

"Shhh…" he says as he continues kissing down her mesh-covered body.

Gabriella closes her eyes throwing her head up on her pillow at the feeling of his lips as she waits for him to reach the spot she so desperately wants him to touch. Troy continues his journey down until he reaches the mesh above her crotch and he presses a couple kisses with his lips. She moans at the feeling. _Finally. _He smirks as he stops causing her to groan. He lowers his lips down to the hemline of her nightgown. He glides both of his hands down her body to meet his mouth by the hem and he slowly starts to move it up.

As he slowly moves the nightgown up, he presses his lips to her tiny v-string thong and pulls away slightly whispering over it, "I'll be back for you."

Gabriella feels the tingle against her covered heated center and she moans at the feeling. Troy attaches his lips to the skin above her thong and slowly moves his lips up following his hands as they slowly move up the mesh gown. He continues his journey and pauses as he reaches her ribs. He opens his mouth and slowly sucks on each rib, and Gabriella arches her chest forward wanting more from him. Troy peaks up at her giving her a slight smirk as he picks his head up and pushes the gown up all the way helping it over her head and he throws it across the room, not caring much where it lands.

He looks back down at the woman beneath him and he stares at the two sexiest things he has ever seen: her two perky breasts with hardened nipples. Gabriella's breath starts to quicken as her insides build at just the way he looks at them. She has never had a guy look at her like that before: a look of want, a look of need, and a look of possessiveness. And it turned her on that much more.

"Troy…" she whispers barely above a breath.

"Yes?"

"Touch them," she whispers, "please."

He didn't need permission but the way she's begging him is erotic. He looks at her face and sees the desperate want. He looks back down at his two targets with a glint in his now dark blue eyes. _Sexy. Beautiful. _Troy clears his thoughts as he brings his right pointer up and touches her left breast with it. Gabriella silently gasps at the touch. He uses his finger as a trace, moving it around her nipple seeing goose bumps form. He takes his thumb and slowly runs it over her nipple.

Gabriella's breath hitches at the touch. Troy brings his pointer finger to her nipple and uses both fingers to pinch her nipple. Gabriella moans as she arches her chest up. He grins as he moves his face down and attaches his lips to her right breast starting with her under boob, then glides his lips up and around her breast not touching her nipple while his fingers continue their movements on her other breast. She closes her eyes at the feeling. He opens his mouth to leave open-mouthed kisses against her breast's skin and he moves his lips attaching them to her right nipple.

"Ooo…umm," Gabriella moans and arches her body again.

He takes her nipple in his mouth pulling it with his teeth and sucks on it, then licks it with his tongue. She moans again and when she does, he pinches her other nipple hard causing her moan louder. He loves the sound coming from her. He sucks, licks, and bites her nipple over and over again while he moves his left hand massaging her right breast.

"Troy…"

Troy releases her nipple and gives it a blow, and he kisses back up her chest to her collarbone and neck until he reaches her lips. He takes her lips with his and sucks on her lower lip before pulling away. Gabriella opens her eyes to stare at him with hazy eyes.

"You liked that?" He asks as he continues massaging her breast and she nods without saying a word, "Well then…I think you're gonna love what I'm going to do to you next."

Gabriella takes a deep breath as she feels his hand leave her breast and glide down her naked body. He stops at her hip and takes the string of her thong in his finger giving it a slight tug teasing her. He smirks as she continues to stare at him.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to rip these off of you downstairs," he whispers huskily against her lips, "you're a tease, you know that?"

"I wanted you," she whispers.

"Well here I am," he whispers as he gives another tug on her thong with a smirk.

He gives her a kiss on the lips before he lowers his lips down her body stopping right above her thong. He kisses along the band of it. Troy brings his left hand down to touch her other waist. He attaches both pointer fingers to the band of the thong and slowly pulls it down, and he throws it to the side somewhere on the floor. He pushes himself back up and looks down at her. _Damn. _

Troy wraps his left hand around her right thigh and moves his face down attaching his lips to her inner thigh. Gabriella trembles at the feeling of his mouth on her thigh. _This is better than I have ever imagined. _He squeezes her thigh as he opens his mouth giving her wet kisses along her inner thigh. He moves his lips up and up, then over to her heated center. Gabriella hitches as she feels his breath over her center. She arches her center up wanting attention. Troy smirks as he kisses the skin above her heated center teasing her.

"Troy…please."

He moves his mouth just above her heated center and whispers huskily, "Tell me what you want."

"Troy…"

"Tell me."

"Taste me," she whispers as she throws her head back and arches her body up towards him.

"As you wish."

Without hesitation, he moves his mouth down on her running his lips over her. Gabriella moans. He glides his lips down and he opens his mouth giving her a nibble before he pushes his tongue out of his mouth and into her. Gabriella grabs her bed sheets as she moans loudly. Troy pulls his tongue out and then back in tasting her as he moves his tongue to touch every wall of hers.

"Oh...my God," Gabriella screams.

He closes his mouth slightly keeping his tongue in her as he starts to suck her. He speeds up the sucking as he brings his right hand to meet his mouth. He pushes his pointer finger and thumb in her. Gabriella screams again in ecstasy. This turns Troy on as he speeds up and pushes his fingers deeper within her. He pulls his tongue out and kisses her, licks her, and sucks her as his fingers continue to pump her.

"O…dear God," she bites her lower lip.

He moves his left hand close to her center and inserts two of his left hand's fingers in her. Gabriella screams. Troy picks up his pumping speed as he continues kissing her skin above her heated center. He then pinches her insides with his pointer finger and thumb, and then twirls his other fingers in her. Troy moves his mouth back down and licks her heated center, letting his tongue insert back in her meeting with his fingers.

"Troy…OOOOO…Right There," she moans and screams, "I'm going to…"

And she explodes. Troy slowly pulls his tongue out and slurps her juices off of his mouth before he gently removes his fingers. He sucks the juices off of his fingers with his mouth and then moves his face back down to her licking away the rest of the juices from her heated center. Troy pushes himself back up on her so their faces are near each other.

"Hi," he whispers.

"You…you," she whispers breathlessly, "are a God."

Troy chuckles before leaning in taking her lips with his in a slow moving kiss before pulling away and lets his hand rest on her hip, "Well you…are sexy."

"Hmmm well," she opens her eyes to see him staring down at her and she smirks as she pushes him off of her onto his back, and she climbs on top of him, "I think it's time for me to show you just how sexy I can be and how sexy you are."

Troy grunts as he feels her pelvis on his pant-covered bulge. She grins as she feels the bulge against her naked pelvis. _He's mine tonight. All mine. _Gabriella looks at him. She takes her pointer finger and starts to trace his skin. Troy shivers at the touch and she smirks. She leans forward and connects their lips together in a frenzy want as she continues tracing his skin with her finger. Troy grunts again at the quickness of the kiss. She opens her mouth and pushes her tongue out pushing it through his lips not waiting for entrance.

The heat in the room grows as while Gabriella starts to suck on his mouth, her breasts rest on Troy's chest and her nipples rub against his naked skin. She pulls her mouth away from his and attaches her lips to his jawline as Troy rests his hands on her waist, one of his hands sliding over her butt and his other hand gliding up resting next to her breast. She smirks against his skin and she opens her mouth running her tongue against his skin wetting every inch, and she moves her lips down to his neck and up to his ear.

"I'm going to bite you," she whispers seductively then takes a nibble of his ear, "suck you and then you are going to take me on a ride."

Troy groans as his hardened member is begging to be released. _I've never been this hard before. Not even for…Stop Troy. Focus. _He then moans as Gabriella kisses the inside of his ear after blowing in it and then she moves her lips down to his neck. Licking along his skin until she finds his pulse - she starts to nibble on it and sucks hard on it not holding back. Troy strokes the side of her breast as his other hand continues to glide up and down her back. Gabriella moans against his skin as her insides start to build back up with his touches.

She moves her lips down to suck on his collarbone. She, then, lowers her lips down to her favorite part of his body: his chest and abs. She leaves open-mouthed kisses along his skin not missing one inch of him but stops at his right nipple and she takes it in her mouth not giving him any time to react and starts to bite down on it then licks and sucks on it. Troy moans at the feeling of her mouth on his nipple. She moves her lips across his chest to his left nipple giving it the same attention she gave to his other nipple while her own breasts rub against his abs. She loves the feeling of her naked skin against his.

Gabriella pushes herself up slightly letting her pelvis press on his and he grunts at the feeling. She smirks up at him as she moves her face back down attaching her lips to his abs. She takes both of her hands pressing them onto his abs, next to her mouth, and she rubs them as her lips trace each of his pec. Opening her mouth, she licks and licks along his pecs stopping every once in awhile to suck on a piece of him. Troy rests his hands on her shoulders just so he can touch her. He needs to touch her. He grabs a piece of her hair and twirls it with his fingers.

She continues to lower her lips down his body until she reaches her target. She peaks up at him and he looks down at her. She sees the want look in his eyes. The _want for her. _He wants _her. _She looks back down at the waistband of the slacks that are blocking her view of perfection. Gabriella presses her lips down to his waistband kissing along it. She moves her right hand down to touch the zipper of his slacks. She presses her finger on it giving it a little tease before she slowly pulls the zipper down. Troy hitches as he feels the zipper go down.

Using both of her hands, she slowly pulls down his slacks and once they reach his feet, Troy kicks them off and they land on the floor. There's only one thing left blocking her from taking him: his blue boxer briefs. She looks at them and sees the bulge. She closes her eyes as the air in her lungs quickens and then she opens her eyes again leaning down to kiss the cotton blockage right on top of the bulge. Troy grunts and arches his pelvis up towards her mouth.

"Gabriella…"

"Yes, sexy?" she whispers against his boxer briefs and kisses on the cotton again.

"Take them off," he huskily says, "I want your lips on me."

Gabriella smirks as she ignores him and continues to tease him by kissing the boxer briefs. He groans as he throws his head back against the pillow. He needs her to take them off. Before he explodes. She peaks up at him to see him fighting with himself. She decides it was time. Time for her to see what she's wanted to see. Wanted to do so much to. Using both of her hands, she reaches the boxer briefs' waistband and slowly pulls them down his legs and once they were off – she threw them across the room not caring where they landed.

Her eyes went right to it. His hardened member. Perfection. She looks up at him and runs her eyes over his whole body. That's what he was. _Perfect. He was sexy. And she, Gabriella Montez is going to take him. With no regrets. _Troy feels some relief as his hardened member is now free and feeling the air that was much needed. He looks down to see her staring at it and he smirks.

"Like what you see?"

"You have no idea," she whispers.

He arches his pelvis up wanting attention, "Touch me, Gabriella."

"Yes."

She moves her hands down and wraps them around him. Troy hitches at the feeling. She looks at him seeing the ecstasy on his face and she pinches him. She pumps him a few times before releasing him and then moving her face down to attach her lips to the center of his hardened member. Troy grunts. She opens her mouth and does what she told him she was going to do: bite him. She bites down on him and opens her mouth letting her tongue lick him up and down. She places her pointer finger at the tip of him giving it a slight tickle as her lips, tongue, and teeth continue their tour along his hardened member. She then sucks on him.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Troy grunts as he arches his pelvis and places his hand on the back of her head pushing her closer to him.

Gabriella kisses along his member and moves her mouth down to the tip of him. She moves her right hand taking him in her hand giving him a slight squeeze before she wraps her mouth fully around the tip of him taking him deep in her mouth and she starts to suck him. Suck him hard. As she sucks on him, she wraps both of her hands around him and pumps him.

"Ooooh sweet baby Jesus!" Troy yells out as his breath fastens, "Gabriella!"

She stops sucking on him but bites down on him. Hard. Troy groans at the feeling as his eyes roll to the back of his head. _Oh. She knows what she's doing. _She uses her tongue and swirls it around the tip of his hardened member before she starts to suck on him again as her hands continue to pump but pumps harder and faster.

"Gabriella!" Troy screams and he opens his eyes to look down at her, "Baby…I'm going to come. Dear God…"

He throws his head back again as she continues to suck him dry. He can't hold it anymore. He explodes right into her mouth. Gabriella stops her movements and releases her mouth from his now soft member. Troy opens his eyes again and he looks down at her just as she swallows all his juices in her mouth. _Damn. That was hot. _Troy removes her hands from him but uses her pointer finger to give him a slight tickle at the tip of him.

Gabriella glides her body back up against him letting her breasts, with hardened nipples, rub against him as she continues moving herself back so she can be face to face with him. She presses her pelvis onto his as she runs her right hand over his chest. She uses her left hand to wipe away some of the sweat off his hair as they stare at each other.

"You are sexy," she whispers against his lips, "so how long will it take for you," she thrusts her pelvis on him, "get hard for me again, baby?"

Troy move his hands to her lower back holding her down to him before he moves one hand up to caress her left breast as he whispers against her lips, "For you. I will be hard in no time."

"Good," she smirks seductively as she glides her hand down to his pelvis, "because I want a ride. And you're going to give me one."

"Whatever you want," he says before using leaning up to connect their lips together.

The kisses before were slow and passionate but this one is a frenzy passionate one as Troy continues to caress her breast. He presses his thumb into her nipple making it harder for him as his lips kiss her like they have never before. Gabriella presses her pelvis down onto his feeling him starting to harden again. She smirks against his lips. He's driving her crazy. She pulls her mouth away from his and she looks down at him before she pushes herself up so she's straddling him with her legs on either side of him.

She rests her hands on his chest as she places her heated center right above his pelvis, "I want to ride you, baby."

Troy opens his dark blue eyes seeing her straddling him. Her perky breasts are staring right at him. He moves his hands up taking them both in his hands. He rubs her hardened nipples with her thumbs as she situates herself again.

"Take me on a ride."

He continues to massage her breasts as he slowly moves his hardened member and inserts himself into her hot heated center. She hitches at first at the feeling of him. She throws her head back and sighs in ecstasy at the feeling. Troy watches her. He has never seen anything sexier. He massages her breasts for a few more seconds before he glides his hands down to her waist to hold her steady. She picks her head up and keeps her hands on his abs as she looks down at him.

He looks at her as he shifts, "Ride me."

Gabriella nods as she moves her hands to the side of his abs for a better spot. He pushes himself deeper in her and she flinches at first but then the thrill of what she's about to do hits her. She looks at him before she picks her body up and then back down. He grunts at the feeling. She does it again feeling him in her at different parts. She uses her hands to push herself back up and then back down. She starts going faster.

"Gabi…" Troy grunts at the feeling of her riding him.

She pushes her body up and down, up and down, up and down. She feels him harden as he's in her. She never felt sexier. She never felt more alive. Troy Bolton is inside her. She pushes back up and down picking up her speed. Troy glides his left hand up and down her body feeling her sweaty body against his hand. He moves his other hand to her center and she hisses at she feels him insert one of his fingers.

"Ahhh...Troy."

"Keep riding me."

"I am…I am!"

Gabriella pushes herself up which leads to Troy inserting another one of his fingers before she pushes herself back down. His fingers and his hardened member pushes deeper in her. She feels him twirl his fingers in her as he decides to move his member against her walls. Gabriella moans and groans at the feeling. Troy rests his left arm on the bed as he tries to push himself up and he leans forward to wrap his mouth around her left breast.

"Ooooo!"

Gabriella's body shakes against him and she moves he right hand to hold onto his shoulder to steady herself as he sucks on her breast. She's no longer pushing against him as he decides to take it in his own hands and pumps himself in and out of her. He lets his tongue run over her nipple before he decides to nibble on it. He twirls the fingers that are in her matching the speed of his hardened member.

"Troy…Oh God…" she moans loudly, "Faster!"

He starts to pump in and out faster as his tongue moves faster around her nipple. Gabriella throws her head back trying to stay steady against him. Without thinking, she thrusts her body up and down to meet his speed making him bite down on her breast hard as he wasn't ready for her motion. He feels himself ready to explode but he wants to enjoy this as long as he can. He pulls his fingers out of her and she hisses at the feeling but then screams as he pushes them back in.

"Troy!"

Troy releases his mouth from her breast and he looks up at her pressing his lips to her neck. He continues to hold himself up with his one arm as he runs his tongue along her neck up to her jawline and over to her ear giving her a nibble on her earlobe.

"Come with me."

He pumps and pumps. She thrusts and thrusts. They move together. He gives her a kiss on her neck before he collapses on the bed as he continues to pump in her. She decides to go for one more ride as she places her hands back onto his abs and she pushes her body up and down matching each of his thrusts.

"Gabriella!"

"Troy…I'm coming!

"Ahh shit!"

"OooOOooo Mmmmm…."

With one more pump – they come down together at the same time. Gabriella collapses down onto Troy breathing heavily. Troy is breathing heavily as well as he looks up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. He slowly removes his fingers from her causing her to hiss against him. He, then, carefully removes his now soft member from her. Gabriella falls to the side of him lying on her own pillow and she lies on her back looking up at the ceiling trying to catch her own breath.

Troy looks around the bed and sits up slightly so he can reach down for the comforter, and he pulls it up over them to cover them as the chill is soon to catch up to them due to the sweat. He lies back down on his back still trying to catch his breath. He looks over at Gabriella seeing her chest go up and down. He caused that. He smiles at her as he thought of it.

Gabriella turns her head to find him looking at her, "Wow."

"Yeah," he says as he nods his head.

"Any regrets?" She asks looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"At the moment? No." He says honestly as he moves his hand to push a strand of hair off her face, "You?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Good," he says as he traces her face with his finger, "you were right."

"About what?"

"This was definitely more fun than going to the movies," he gives her a charming smile.

"I knew it would be," she giggles nodding her head in agreement and then she thinks about it, "Troy…what about…?"

"Shhh…" he moves his finger to her lips, "No regrets."

"Ok."

Before he says anything else, he hears a 'ding' and he looks around the room at the sound. It sounded like it was coming from his phone. He holds his finger up meaning one moment and then he turns over to look on the floor to find his pants on the floor across the room. He moves his legs to the side of the bed and stands up from the bed walking towards his pants.

Gabriella can't help but watch him. She watches him in all of his naked glory. She can't believe that she just actually slept with Troy Bolton. Her sister's boyfriend. She shakes her head to forget that last part. Like he said – no regrets. She's definitely not going to regret or forget this night. She watches him grab his pants, digging in one of the pockets to take his cell phone out. She sees him look at it and then he turns to look at her.

"What's up?"

"I got a text from your sister," he says as he walks back over to the bed placing the phone on her end table before he slides himself back onto her bed under the covers.

"What did it say?"

"That she's sorry because she may not make it home tonight. We can do the movies another night," he says as he looks at her.

"Really?" Gabriella asks as she slides her body a little closer to his and he nods his head as watches her, "Hmm...that's too bad."

A smirk forms back onto her face as she slides closer to him placing her hand on his chest tracing the marks she left on his body. She leans forward to attach her lips to his chest before she climbs back on top of him throwing the covers over them.

No Regrets. It'll just be their little secret.

* * *

**Well there we have it! I have worked on this for about a week and half. I wanted it to be good. I've had this one in mind for awhile and I didn't want to just rush through it. What did you think of this one? I'm actually very happy with how this turned out. It is also my longest one-shot out of all these M-rated ones so that's another bonus!**

**So, I have somewhat bad news to give you all. Yes, I have ideas for the next three one-shots BUT I'm not sure when or if I'm going to get them done because I have a lot of other things that I am working on and I feel like I should focus on those things before I continue writing anything on here. I hope you understand. I am hoping that I will eventually get the other one-shots on here but I am not making any promises. Again, I hope you understand. I will try my best. But for now, this will be again another temporary (hopefully) goodbye. **

**BUT, don't forget that you can stay up to date with me by following me Twitter, Instagram, Public Facebook page, and YouTube page. All the links are on my profile page. **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
